


Home to You

by writiana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Other, Spencer Reid Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writiana/pseuds/writiana
Summary: Spencer wants to live with you, but he's afraid to ask; loosely based off 24 Hours by Shawn Mendes."It's a little soon, but I wanna comehome to you."
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Home to You

The first time Spencer thought about it, it had only been about a month.  
  
 _That’s crazy, right?_  
  
Soon after the two of you started dating, Spencer had given you a spare key. He might’ve made that move a little fast, but he wanted you to be able to go and check on things if he was called to go away on a case last minute. You’d water the plant you gave him on your first date, make sure food wasn’t left to expire, and, although he never asked you to, you’d usually tidy the place up.  
  
While you were there one afternoon, you got a text from Spencer informing you he’d be home later that night. You were ecstatic, to say the least. This case had been a long and a hard one, and you hadn’t gotten to talk to Spencer too much while he was away. You had been missing his touch too– not in a sexual way, just the intimacy of his body next to yours.  
  
Since you were there, you decided to stay. You figured you could make Spencer dinner, watch a movie with him, and cuddle him into the morning. You checked the time and after seeing it was only four in the afternoon, decided to watch a movie while you waited.  
  
One minute you were watching a Netflix comedy, and the next you were woken by the sound of keys jingling in the door. You couldn’t even be sorry, honestly. Spencer’s couch was comfortable, easy to nap on, _and_ you had stolen a blanket that smelled like him. Could you blame yourself for being lulled to sleep?  
  
Spencer walked through the door, immediately seeing your figure on the couch as he came toward you. He kneeled down in front of you and pushed some hair out of your face, smiling gently at you as you came to your senses. You smiled up at him in return and pushed yourself forward to hug him.  
  
“You’re home,” you mumbled into his shoulder, squeezing him tightly.  
  
Spencer’s heart sped up at the sound of that.  
  
 _Home._  
  
Maybe it was stupid, because, well, this _was_ his home. But all he could think about is that you were there.  
  
 _You were home._  
  
Spencer pushed that thought to the back of his mind immediately. He mumbled something like “yeah, finally,” and gave you a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
“ _Shoot_ ,” you cursed silently, “I wanted to make you dinner before you came home and… What time is it anyway?”  
  
“Almost seven,” Spencer responded, looking at his watch, “we could get takeout? You order while I shower and change?”  
  
You agreed and found the take-out menus in the kitchen. While Spencer made his way to the bathroom down the hall, a thought popping into his mind.  
  
 _If only I could come home to this every day._  
  
It was only a few weeks later when that thought crept up again.  
  
He hadn’t been called away for a case in a while (knock on wood) and you had found yourself staying with him as much as possible. You had stayed with him for about a week, which was unusual. Usually you would have gone home for some reason by now. Sometimes Spencer had to leave unexpectedly, other times he’d plan a visit to his mom, or some days you just realized you needed something from home.  
  
You had gone eight days before you started running out of outfits you could make with the bag of clothes you had brought with you.  
  
After taking a quick shower, you walked out of the bathroom wearing a simple outfit, a hoodie and sweatpants, with your hair wet. You sighed as you looked over at Spencer who had been lazing on his bed.  
  
“I think I’m gonna go home tonight, bub,” you said as you walked towards him, running a hand through his hair when you reached him. Spencer’s face scrunched up with confusion, as if he forgot you had your own play. To be honest, he kinda did. Not literally, of course, but he was so used to having you around when he wasn’t on a case, that he couldn’t understand why you would need to go to your own home.  
  
“Why?” he questioned. His face was still scrunched up, and you giggled at the crinkles by his nose. You leaned down and kissed each of Spencer’s cheeks gently before laying yourself in the bed next to him.  
  
“I need _clothes_ ,” you teased.  
  
A pout formed on Spencer’s lips. You pulled him towards you, kissing his forehead, and bringing his head to your chest to play with his hair.  
  
“We’ll still see each other tomorrow, bub,” you said as you ran a hand through his hair, “I just need to do some laundry and get some fresh clothes if I’m gonna stay here.”  
Spencer made an unintelligible whine as he melted into your touch, gripping onto you tightly.  
  
You looked down at him and your heart ached. He had trouble sleeping most nights, but it seemed to be easier to lull him to sleep when you were next to him. The two of you usually spent the night together at his place. There was no particular reason other than the fact it just became routine.  
  
“Do you want to come with me?” you said gently. When Spencer looked up at you, you continued. “We can spend the night there and get breakfast at that little diner down the street in the morning, if you want.”  
  
Spencer seemed to light up at the idea, nodding his head quickly and peppering your face with kisses.  
  
“I’ll go pack a bag,” he grinned, and you giggled at his enthusiastic behavior.  
  
That night, as Spencer lay next to you, he couldn’t seem to shake that thought from his mind.  
  
 _They should just live with me._  
  
A little over a month later, jealousy seemed like it may be the reason Spencer finally asked you for what he so desperately wanted.  
  
Your new neighbor was charming, kind, funny, and pretty easy on the eyes.  
  
It was getting to Spencer. All he could think about was you walking outside and seeing your neighbor and… He didn’t want to think of the rest. Spencer could tend to be insecure when he let his thoughts overtake him, and this was one of those times.  
  
While Spencer tried to find the courage to ask you about moving in with him, _Gordon_ kept finding more than enough courage to flirt with you.  
And after that night at the bar… _Forget it_.  
  
You remember going to a local bar with Spencer and some friends, Gordon was there, you waved to be polite, and Spencer had tensed up immediately. He stayed near you, sober, with a hand on you at all times.  
  
 _Isn’t it enough that he lives next to them?_  
  
The night was coming to an end, and as the two of you were visibly getting ready to leave, Gordon approached. He said something about giving you a ride home, since he was your neighbor. Spencer didn’t even give you a chance to answer.  
  
“They’re good, they’re coming home with me,” Spencer said with little emotion.  
  
“Just offering, dude,” Gordon raised his hands in surrender.  
  
Spencer’s jaw clenched. He wanted to just leave, but God, he _hated_ Gordon.  
  
“No, it’s never just anything with you. You’ve been flirting with them since you moved. I’m their _boyfriend_ , and I’d appreciate it if you stopped.”  
  
Spencer’s grip on your hand tightened slightly as the two of you made your way to his car.  
  
Once you were situated in the car, you turned towards Spencer nervously.  
  
“Are you okay?” you whispered.  
  
“Move in with me,” Spencer rushed out at the same time.  
  
“I,” you paused, “I’m not going to move in with you just because you’re jealous of Gordon,” you spoke softly.  
  
“No, that’s the _thing_ ,” Spencer breathed out, “I’ve been wanting to ask you for _two months_ and I just couldn’t find the courage. I mean, it’s only been three months, I didn’t want to seem crazy.”  
  
Spencer looked into your eyes nervously, scared he ruined everything.  
  
“I figured if Gordon could find courage to flirt with you, I could ask you to move in,” he whispered.  
  
“People will think we’re insane,” you looked down and chuckled, “you know that right?”  
  
“I know, _God_ , trust me I thought about it, but I just wanna come home to you every day,” Spencer pleaded.  
  
You looked into his eyes, so wide and honest and soft, and realized you felt the same way.  
  
How could you say no to that?


End file.
